Previously, a technique for the parallel generation of photon maps was introduced. This technique utilized many theoretic arguments that allowed the partitioning of a Halton sequence into a number of sequences. However, the arguments implemented are complex. Furthermore, transferring this technique to (t, s)-sequences and rank-1 lattice sequences in a straightforward manner has not been successful. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.